Hudson Wexler
Hudson Lawrence Wexler was born and raised in small-town Ohio to a single mother who lived paycheck-to-paycheck in order to make sure that he always had what he needed and wanted. Hudson's father, who was abusive to both his mother and him, deserted his wife and son and didn't make contact with either of them for four years until he requested a divorce from Hudson's mother. Although suffering some mental trauma from his father abandoning him, Hudson managed to cope with his father's choices and succeeded throughout school. Throughout high school, Hudson kept his expectations low, not thinking that he would be able to afford a decent education. However, Hudson's great intelligence caught the attention of the admissions department of several Ivy League universities, namely Brown, Dartmouth, Cornell, and Columbia, who offered him full rides during his senior year of high school. Hudson attended Dartmouth for his undergraduate education, where he studied biochemistry. It was during these years that he met Ramsey Priestley and Bennett Marsh, who would become his best friends. The three manifested their superhuman abilities together after smoking marijuana which had been contaminated with Chemical X. After graduating with two Bachelor's of Science degrees in chemistry and biochemistry, Hudson enrolled in the M.D.-Ph.D. program at Johns Hopkins University and is currently working towards achieving both graduate degrees. Relatives *Darrell Levine - father *Lisa Wexler - mother *Christopher Levine - paternal half-brother *Tricia Levine - paternal half-sister *Randall Levine - paternal half-brother Powers Molecular Manipulation: '''Hudson is capable of manipulating the matter around him on a molecular and subatomic scale, meaning he can manipulate the individual atoms, molecules, protons, or electrons comprising matter. His ability to manipulate matter is directly connected to his understanding of the reactions between specific particles. As such, Hudson has dedicated his education to studying various fields of chemistry. His extensive research in the fields of molecular and atomic interactions has greatly expanded his talents in using his powers, including: *Molecular Density Alteration:' Hudson is able to alter the molecular density of his own body. By increasing his molecular density, he is able to increase his durability to the point where he can survive temperature extremes, blunt force traumas, bladed weapons, energy, radiation, etc. By decreasing his molecular density, he is able to pass through solid matter or allow matter to pass through him. While in this decreased density state, he can pass through walls or allow solid oncoming projectiles to pass right through him. However, in this intangible state, Hudson still can be affected by mental, radiation, and/or energy-based attacks. *Molecular Element Manipulation:'' With his control over atoms and molecules and his vast understanding of the chemistry of the world around him, he is able to manipulate the various natural elements, including earth, air, fire, water, ice, metal, and all specific elements of the periodic table. His control over this is so refined that he is able to generate fire and water, manipulate meteorological phenomena, sense elements in his environment, etc. *''Biokinesis:'' By studying advanced anatomy and physiology, Hudson has learned how to use his power over molecules and atoms to manipulate biological organisms on a molecular level. For example, Hudson can cause suffocation by preventing oxygen from being absorbed by the bronchi in a person's lungs or bring about happiness by manipulating neurochemicals within the brain. **''Healing:'' By manipulating the molecules comprising a person's skin and muscle, he is able to cause a person to heal at an above-average speed, including himself. However, he must be conscious in order to use this power, so it is not a subconscious regenerative power. **''Genekinesis:'' With extreme effort, Hudson is able to alter the DNA of a living being, altering their anatomy, physiology, form, or personality with drastic and wild outcomes. Hudson tends not to use this ability often due to not understanding the human genome very well. Abilities Category:Characters Category:Inhumans